Many vehicles today come equipped with telematics units that can communicate via cellular or other wireless communication. This enables the delivery of various services to the vehicle operator. For vehicles not equipped with a dedicated telematics unit, the prevalence of personal wireless mobile devices such as cellular phones provides an opportunity to deliver some services to the vehicle or its occupants via the mobile device.